


Dont Leave

by assholekenma



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: FEISHAL FTW, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholekenma/pseuds/assholekenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So yup</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dont Leave

SO ITS TIME TO INTRODUCE A NEW COUPLE TO HXH FANDOM

FEISHAL

AKA FEITAN X SHALNARK/SHALNARK X FEITAN

 

THIS WILL HAVE KILLUGON ALSO


End file.
